Untitled Tale
by FruitySmell
Summary: A.U. It was her dream come true. She was getting married and she was happy. The only problem, she didn't know who her groom was. Miki/Keiko


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these guys. They all belong to Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

She walked on the red carpeted aisle wearing an elaborately designed white dress, holding a bouquet of fresh yellow roses. The shy smile and the tiny blush on her face were visible to the audience, as she made her way to the altar.

She giggled slightly when her eyes settled by the far end of the room, at the one thing she wanted to see. She saw him wipe his forehead frequently, a habit he usually did whenever he was frightened or anxious.

At last the long ended and she finally reached her groom. Tears began to show in her eyes and she was confused whether she was happy or anxious like her would-be husband. He offered her his hand and she gladly took it. She was sure that without his support, she would most likely trip on her beautiful wedding dress and make a fool out of herself like the old times.

They walked towards the priest, his hand gently clasping hers. His hand was warm, and she knew it wouldn't be long before their hands would start to sweat. She relished the feel of him next to her- the scent of his perfume and the warmth of his breath as he spoke. As the priest went on with the ceremony, she lovingly squeezed his hand, and he in turn, did the same.

"I love you, Keiko." He whispered in a voice so soft that only she could hear.

"I love you too…" she whispered back, and then paused. Her eyes grew wide when realization hit her. She had forgotten her groom's name! How could this be? She thought as she suddenly became dizzy. Was it because of her anxiety? Was she suddenly having the cold feet?!

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her wedding. Her head ached when she tried to remember the memories she had with her groom. Surprisingly, she had forgotten those as well.

Trembling, her eyes travelled to her groom's face, hoping she could remember if she could see his face. Lo and behold, she could not believe what she was looking at. It took a great amount of her willpower not to scream, for the groom's face was blank.

The space where his eyes, nose and mouth were supposed to be was empty. His face was a fair colored space with hair above and a neck below. She blinked hard but everything was the same. She pulled her hand away from the faceless man, backed away a few steps from, and stared hard.

"W-Who are you?" she murmured, both her voice and body shaking. Suddenly the priest had stopped his talking and the guests did not even whisper. Her eyes stayed on her groom's blank face, even though she wanted to look away.

There was silence. The groom did not answer but stayed glued to his position, like a mannequin. Hugging herself, she closed her eyes and hoped she would wake up from this nightmare. After what seemed like eternity, he suddenly spoke, his voice soft and soothing to her ears. She couldn't help but wonder why his voice sounded so… familiar to her.

"_I almost didn't recognize you with your long hair_." He said. "_I like it."_

**********

"ko… Keiko…. KEIKO!!" she screamed and jumped in surprise when she was jolted out of her sleep. Blinking rapidly, she surveyed the scene right before her with alert eyes.

"Wha-what happened here?" she asked when she saw the face of her co-worker looking at her with her brows raised.

"You fell asleep." Said Ran as she shook her head slightly. "You were lucky you didn't get caught by the boss."

"Oh." Was Keiko's intelligent surprise.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Ready the camera and we'll start the photo shoot." Ran said, smirking a bit. "I heard we've got ourselves a hottie today. Oh, and by the way Keiko-dear, you forgot to wipe of your drool."

Keiko blushed deep red and hastily wiped the corners of her mouth with her handkerchief, while Ran laughed. "Who's our model for today again?"

Ran shrugged and motioned her head towards where their boss was. Keiko followed to where Ran had suggested and frowned. The man her boss was talking to was oddly familiar. She racked her brain to try and remember where she had seen that face before but gave up. Apparently her mind was still fuzzy from that nightmare she just had.

"Keiko! Come over here for a sec!" Ordered her boss as he motioned for her to come. She hurriedly went to his side, the camera she was going to use for today all ready in her hands.

"I'd like to introduce to Asakura Keiko. She'll be the one to handle your shoots." Her boss explained to the man. "Ah, and Keiko, this is our guest. I'm sure you've known him as he is the famous guitarist of the famous band "Oversoul" today. This is Mikihisa."

Of course. No wonder he was familiar. He was after all the newest and most famous guy in Japan right now. With his singing and looks, every girl would die to have him as her boyfriend. _Just like in high school, _she thought in annoyance when she remembered the good old times of her school life. Where in he was the hottest guy around and she was just another face in his classes. _As if he would remember anyway,_ she added in her thoughts irritably.

"Asakura Keiko? As in, the girl who always had straight A's during high school?" He exclaimed, smiling at her and holding out his hand to shake hers.

_Say WHAT?! _Was what her head screamed, but she managed to stutter an "I-I'm surprised you still remember me." She did not expect for him to remember her. After all, wasn't it a written in a rulebook somewhere that popular kids were **NOT **supposed to remember the unpopular ones? Wasn't it?!

"Of course I do!" Mikihisa replied, his smile turning into a huge grin. "You were one of the people I admired, after all." He continued, before wiping his forehead anxiously.

She could not stop the blush from creeping on her cheeks when he said that.

"Hehe, it's been a while hasn't it? I almost didn't recognize you with your long hair." He said grinning from ear to ear. "I like it."

She paused before replying. "Yeah, I thought I might try getting it long." She said, her hand unconsciously stroking her hair.

**********

Time flew by without her noticing. Then she was driving home bored and sleepy, not even thinking for a second that she was looking at the faceless man who had held her hand in her dream.

* * *

And end of story! It's been a while since I've written anything, so I'm a little worried I may be losing my touch. This is a little something I made for **djxya, **because she wanted a Keiko/Miki fic from me. I need to apologize though, because she asked me last December of 2009, and I only did this now. D:/

Anyways, I would love to know what you guys think of this. Please read and review! Love lots! ^_^


End file.
